Not Typical
by ChocoLover1331
Summary: A typical day in the life of CC Babcock consists of coming to work, bantering with Niles, and going home. Today is not a typical day. N/CC. If anyone wishes to submit a continuation all you have to do is ask more info in story .


**I seriously just had this idea out of nowhere and thought 'I have to write this down'. So here it is! 'Course I elaborated on it but it's not really complete so if anyone has any wish to continue it all you have to do is ask :)**

**Enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

Today begins like any other day, she walks in, she gets to work, she banters with _him_, and at the end of the day she goes home. This is the typical pattern CC Babcock endures every day. Working was as normal as bantering with Niles was. However, bantering with Niles was sometimes much more rewarding than working was, just as it was capable of being disastrous. That's what typical days were like; not too much pleasure and not too much pain. This was not a typical day.

"Niles! Where the hell is my coffee?!" CC yelled from her spot on the green loveseat in the office she looked so at home at.

"You have legs. Go get it yourself!" Niles replied, the mention of her legs subconsciously causing him to check them out. She was wearing black high heels and a classic business skirt and blouse ensemble. He noticed that when her legs were crossed a lot of thigh was visible and that caused a lump to grow in his throat every time he saw it.

"Hey, Rubber Maid!" CC snapped her fingers once more to get his attention. He snapped his head up to meet her eyes.

"What were you staring at?" she asked, uncrossing her legs. Niles quickly reclaimed control of himself.

"An old, decrepit, alcoholic spinster." he replied, noticing the pursing of her lips. He thought he would nearly lose control with that woman. He watched as she stood up.

"You know Niles... that's some pretty big talk for such a _small_ man." CC said adding emphasis by pushing him on the chest a bit harsher than she intended to.

"I can assure you Miss Babcock nothing about me is _small_. The only thing small in this room is your dignity. In fact, it's so small it's practically ground low." Niles wasn't above pushing her back and so he did, causing her to step back a few steps. This wasn't how it usually worked, but neither of them were standing down. A sultry laugh escaped CC's lips as Niles shifted a bit. She made her way nonchalantly to him and next thing he knew he was pushed down on the ground.

"Who's on the ground now, _Butler Boy_?" she smirked as she stared down at him. Niles felt a sudden urge for revenge and jumped up by sudden impulse, grabbing her and pulling her down with him on top.

"Why, it would seem you are Miss Babcock." he said smirking. The fight had now reached a level of animalistic instinct as CC flipped them over effectively straddling Niles. She quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head, scooting up his body to be able to do this.

"Business isn't the only thing I'm strong at." she said, applying pressure on his wrists. At this point they were both panting, and if they allowed their minds to actually process what was happening they would realize just how erotic the situation was. However for now they were in 'war mode' and neither wanted to lose. Niles struggled to get his hands free, wiggling to get them loose. CC kept holding tighter making sure he wouldn't get free when all of a sudden Niles had an idea. He rapidly jerked up his lower body causing CC to jump off of him momentarily. He continued doing this as he kept wiggling, however as he continued, CC became more aware of the situation they were in and with the last thrust she let out an involuntary moan. Niles noticed this and managed to get his hands free. He began to stand up as CC was still sitting on his chest as all his moving caused her to scoot up. Surprised by his sudden movement to stand she involuntarily put her legs on both of his shoulders. Niles continued to stand up, surprising her with his strength. She let out a squeal as she grabbed his head and he grabbed both sides of her hips. He was now fully standing up with CC's legs draped on his shoulders as she dug her fingers into his hair to use his head for balance.

"Dear God woman, get down! What were you thinking?!" he yelled as he blindly walked. He was looking directly inside her skirt and therefore it was very difficult to think. As he started to walk CC let out another squeal.

"This is _your_ fault! I can't get down! Don't you dare drop me!" she screamed. Her breathing was labored seeing as his breath was hitting her most intimate parts. She could tell that he too was having difficulties breathing. He tried to look up to try and see where he was going but his head was too far up CC's skirt to see around him. He blushed at this thought and tried to regain control of his voice.

"Miss Babcock, I need you to calmly tell me where I'm going so I can set you down alright?" he asked her. CC took in a deep breath.

"Alright, go." she replied, her fingers still in his hair and his hands still on her hips. Niles started walking.

"Stop stop stop! You're going to knock into the desk!" she yelled.

"I said _calmly_ say so." he replied as he resumed walking.

"Good, good, ok..." she said as she looked around. CC tried not to focus too much on the effects he was having on her body as she continued to guide him.

"All right keep going, wait! Niles, you're going to...!" A deep moan escaped her lips as her back hit the wall beside the bookcase. Niles, now fully alert, felt himself 'rise up' in reaction to this. CC felt his breathing become more labored and hotter against her.

"Oh God." she whimpered, having lost all control by now.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the office door opened.

"CC, I seem to have-" Maxwell froze as his brain processed the image before him. "I-I-I th-think I better get going." he said, in a complete state of shock.

"Wait! Maxwell, it's not what you-" she didn't get to finish explaining as the office door closed behind Max.

"Oh dear God, he's going to kill me." she heard Niles say below her. As soon as Max left CC felt the heat return to her body and she could no longer ignore what Niles was doing to her. She tried her best to reply.

"You and me both."

* * *

**Alright, so, I was thinking maybe you guys could take it from here. I seriously don't know what to do next so if any of you wish to continue just ask. If there are more than one of you then that's alright too :) I just ask you to put the name of the continuation under 'Not Typical Continuation' if that's alright. Review please! :D**


End file.
